The present disclosure relates to mounting monument systems, such as galley monuments, lavatory monuments, storage monuments, and other structures, within a commercial aircraft cabin by securing the monument system to a cabin floor.
It is desirable for monument structures to be releasably mounted within an aircraft cabin, for example, to provide for reconfiguration of the cabin layout by releasing and relocating monument structures. However, it is also important that the monument structures, upon mounting, be rigidly maintained in position such that the structures are able to sustain industry static and dynamic load requirements.
Federal regulations dictate certain standards for static load handling and dynamic load handling. 14 CFR 25.561 (incorporated herein by reference) provides that aircraft structures such as bulkheads must be able to withstand a 9G forward static load. It is understood in the industry that if structures are spaced within one inch of one another, it must be demonstrated that the structures are capable of sharing loads during normal use and emergency landing conditions.